Secrets
by Nalbyismylife
Summary: Twelve-year-old Charlie Bucket has been living in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory for two years when his feelings for the chocolatier start to change. But how long can he keep his crush a secret, especially as it gets stronger? Charlie/Wonka SLASH so don't like, don't read. Warnings and everything inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Secrets**

**Summary: Twelve-year-old Charlie Bucket has been living in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory for two years when his feelings for the chocolatier start to change. But how long can he keep his crush a secret, especially as it gets stronger?**

**Rated: T**

**Genre(s): Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama**

**Pairing(s): Charlie/Wonka**

**Warning(s): Angst, underage relationship**

* * *

><p>For two years, Charlie had been living in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. He loved it there, especially since he still got to live in his small house with his family. He also loved spending time with Wonka as they invented together. Since Charlie was the chocolatier's heir, he got to invent a couple things himself. However, Charlie's last invention had resulted in Wonka ending up in the chocolate river, so...yeah, now Charlie would now be working alongside Wonka instead of by himself.<p>

"Not a super duper mistake I'll be making again anytime soon, kiddo," Wonka had said, ruffling his hair. "No offense."

But still, it had hurt Charlie's feelings, and they'd gotten into an argument about it, during which Charlie refused to talk to Wonka for days. Charlie's family had pushed him to just make up with Wonka already, and finally they sorted things out when Mrs. Bucket managed to get the two in the same room. Wonka had apologized, saying that even after so many years of inventing, obviously some of his inventions went a little...awry. He also said that after getting a teeny bit more training, maybe then Charlie could try again. Charlie agreed, deciding that was fair, and hours later Mrs. Bucket had found them cuddling on the edible grass, both fast asleep. Needless to say, Charlie was never going to live that down. He and Wonka were reminded CONSTANTLY about it, almost every single meal, which just made it all the more awkward.

Charlie was jolted out of the past as fingers snapped in front of his face. "Hey, Charlie?" Wonka snapped his fingers again in front of the boy's face.

"Wha-?" Charlie asked dumbly.

"I asked if you'd come up with any new ideas lately," Wonka informed him.

"Oh, um..." Charlie searched his brain. "Doughnut tubing? We could go tubing down the chocolate river in doughnut tubes."

Wonka brightened. "That's an amazing idea! Nice work, Charlie." Charlie felt his cheeks growing warm and he felt a fluttering in his chest.

That's when he knew something was wrong.

His brain went _Whoa, what was that?_ as Charlie grinned back. Maybe it was because of how much time they'd spent together lately, how close they'd gotten, and maybe since the whole Wonka-landing-in-the-chocolate-river incident, Charlie had been trying to prove himself to Wonka a tad bit more than usual. Though all these things were true, his gut told him that none of those reasons were the case.

"All right," Wonka said, "let's call it a day and go eat some delicious dinner with your f-f-f-"

Charlie smiled. While others found it weird that he still couldn't say _parents_, _mother_, _father_, or _family_, Charlie thought it was adorable. "Family," he supplied.

"Right, them, let's go steal some of their dinner, 'kay?"

Hungry, Charlie nodded eagerly. Wonka stood and then grabbed his hand to help him up. The chocolatier's hand was warm and Charlie found his touch pleasant. As they entered the small house that sat on the edible grass, Charlie wondered what was going on with himself. Maybe he was just tired.

"Good evening Willy, Charlie," Mrs. Bucket said. "Dinner's almost ready, why don't you boys sit down?"

They obliged and in a few minutes, Mrs. Bucket had a meal of salad, cooked shrimp and pasta on the table. "How was inventing today, boys?" she asked Charlie and Wonka. "Anything new?"

"Charlie had an excellent idea today," Wonka informed them. Said boy felt himself blushing. "He suggested doughnut tubing."

"That sounds fun," Grandpa Joe said.

"Yes, I should think so," agreed Wonka. "My thoughts precisely."

"Unless I tip over your tube and you fall into the river again." Charlie grinned, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Wonka gasped dramatically. "You wouldn't _dare_."

The other six adults watched them with knowing smiles. Charlie and Wonka were incredibly close. "Oh, I would. It'll probably be funnier the second time than it was the first time.

"You better take that back right now, kiddo," teased Wonka.

"Hmmm...no, I don't think I'm gonna do that."

"Fearless boy."

"Crazy man." But anyone with eyes, even with Mr. Bucket with his poor eyesight, could see Charlie's eyes glittering with love.

Wonka laughed, and so did the other adults. "Are you afraid of _anything_?" Wonka asked incredulously.

"Losing you," Charlie blurted out before he could stop himself.

A silence came over the eight people sitting at the table. Wonka stared, a shocked look on his face as Charlie blushed yet again. _Why_ was he acting like this around Wonka? Charlie never acted like this around the chocolatier.

They ate in silence, no one exactly sure of what to say, though they were all in agreement that Charlie's comment was really sweet. Wonka badly wanted to talk to Charlie, but that would have to wait until after dinner. Obviously.

After dinner, Wonka said, "Hey, Charlie, can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure." Charlie followed the chocolatier out of their small house and sat down next to him on the grass, pulling some up out of the ground and eating it. "Is everything all right, Mr. Wonka?"

"I'm all right," Wonka assured him. "I just wanted to make sure..._you_ were." Even after two years since they'd met and Charlie had moved in with Wonka, the man still was occasionally uncomfortable with their closeness. He wasn't too touchy-feely, whereas Charlie was.

"I'm fine," Charlie said. "But I _am_ afraid of losing you."

Wonka's expression softened and, to Charlie's surprise, he pulled the boy into a strong hug. Charlie melted into his arms, feeling incredibly safe, "You will never lose me," Wonka promised him, his voice gentle and sweet as always, but there was a firmness in it that Charlie did not often hear. "I promise, Charlie."

Tears filled Charlie's eyes as he rested his head on Wonka's chest and dozed off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you guys thought in a review? And also, if ANYONE wants to talk to me about Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, I'm kinda obsessed, so PM me and talk to me about this amazing series. Also, if you review, NO SPOILERS PLEASE because I've only seen the 2005 movie with Johnny Depp playing Willy Wonka and I'm 32 pages into the first book. And also no flames, because I know this is an underage relationship, but constructive criticism is encouraged. Hope you guys liked this chapter and updates soon <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Charlie woke up in Wonka's arms on the grass the next morning, where they had fallen asleep together the night before. "Morning, sunshine," said Wonka as Charlie stirred. The man tightened his arms around the younger boy. _

_"Morning," Charlie answered back. He met Wonka's gaze as he lifted his head and smiled, admiring Wonka's beautiful, flawless skin, that chocolate brown, almost shoulder-length straight hair, and those eyes. Those beautiful eyes... _

_They were kissing before Charlie knew it. Charlie's heart felt like it was going to burst with love and he sighed happily, wrapping his arms around the chocolatier's neck as the kiss deepened. It deepened more, and more, and more, becoming more loving. At the same time, Charlie felt someone shaking him. _

_Wait, what? _

"Charlie," Wonka said, "wake up. It's morning."

Charlie awoke - for real this time - in Wonka's arms, but in an unfamiliar bed. "Where are we?" he asked sleepily.

"I took you to my room," Wonka said. "You seemed comfortable with me, and obviously we weren't going to sleep on the grass all night, silly."

That was when Charlie remembered his dream, and he was completely mortified. He didn't like Wonka like that! What had his dream been telling him. Grandpa Joe always said that dreams were supposed to tell you things.

Shaking his head in confusion, Charlie said, "Are we late for breakfast?"

"That, my dear Charlie, is a super duper good question," Wonka informed him. Charlie felt himself blushing. "After breakfast, I want to show you something as well."

"What?" Charlie asked eagerly.

Wonka smiled fondly. "The best kind of prize-"

"-is a SUR-prize," Charlie finished. "You're not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

Charlie rolled his eyes and laughed. "Secretive man."

"Earnest boy." Wonka dramatically imitated Charlie rolling his eyes and the boy burst into laughter. Only Wonka made him laugh like that. "Let's go to breakfast so you can see your surprise sooner."

"Okay!"

Charlie eagerly followed him out of bed. They arrived at breakfast together, the smell of pancakes wafting from the Buckets' house. The young boy followed Wonka inside, sitting down next to him instead of across from him.

"That's new," Wonka said, looking curiously at Charlie.

"What?"

"You're sitting next to me."

Charlie laughed nervously, unsure of why he was so nervous. "Mom, Mr. Wonka has a surprise for me after breakfast," Charlie informed his mother.

Mrs. Bucket smiled knowingly at Wonka. "Did he? And what is it?"

Charlie's laugh was genuine this time. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I knew, would it, Mom?"

His mother chuckled. "No, it would definitely not be."

Charlie wolfed down his breakfast so fast that his parents told him to slow down, but he didn't. He felt like he was going to burst with curiosity about Wonka's surprise. What could it possibly be? As he ate, Charlie racked his mind.

When he was finished, and when Wonka was finished, the chocolatier said, "You're gonna need your warmest coat, Charlie. And gloves. And a hat. And boots."

This didn't help Charlie's curiosity, though this gave him a clue: they were going someplace cold. Obviously they were not going doughnut tubing. "No doughnut tubing then, Mr. Wonka?"

Wonka laughed. "Nope, kiddo. Not where we're going. I stayed up for most of the night making this for you. Technically, it's your birthday present, but seeing as I have something even better for your actual birthday present, well...And besides, I can't wait any longer." Charlie's birthday was in five days.

"You only waited a few hours, Mr. Wonka."

"Oh. Right." Wonka grinned awkwardly. "Well, follow me!" he said cheerfully.

"Er, Mr. Wonka?"

"Yes, dear?"

Charlie flushed at that. "I still haven't got my winter clothes yet."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Charlie and Wonka were standing outside a closed door. He heard Oompa-Loompas working and when something fell inside the room, it seemed to echo. "This room sounds pretty big," Charlie observed.<p>

"Wise kid," Wonka complimented, of course earning _yet another blush_ from a very confused Charlie.

"Not as wise as you," Charlie pointed out.

"Oh, you." Wonka laughed. "Though you are right about the room being big. Ready to see your surprise?" At Charlie's eager nod, he opened the door.

"Wow!" Charlie exclaimed, stepping inside the huge room and gasping. The ceiling was so tall in this room that Charlie could barely see to the top. There was an ice skating rink and a hill with ski slopes and a ski lift. What seemed like snow but didn't look exactly like snow was covering the ground in a white blanket, with some snow falling from the ceiling.

"It's white chocolate," Wonka said proudly, "all of it - except the lift, mind you. The ice is frozen chocolate and so is the snow. I even have a pair of ice skates for you."

"I love it!" He threw his arms around Wonka, way too excited to remember that Wonka didn't like too much touching, even now.

"Suffocating me," Wonka gasped. "Can't...breathe..."

"Sorry!" Charlie pulled back. "Are you okay, Mr. Wonka?"

Wonka smiled at him. "I'm fine. I'm so glad you like it."

"Can we go ice skating now?" Charlie asked. "Are the skates chocolate?"

The chocolatier laughed. "Yes, we can go ice skating now - and no, the skates aren't chocolate." Wonka's eyes had lit up and he looked so beautiful with that smile on his face that Charlie's heart fluttered.

And then all the pieces clicked into place.

He had a crush on Willy Wonka! He, Charlie Bucket, was falling for a man _at least_ three times older than he was.

Charlie felt his heart shattering into a million pieces and he gasped out, feeling his eyes widening. Wonka was looking at him, concerned. "Charlie, are you okay?"

"F-fine, Mr. Wonka." He bit his lip to keep the secret in and composed himself. "Ice skating?"

"Ah. Yes." Wonka disappeared out of the room for a few moments and came back with a small pair of skates. "I asked your p-p-p-"

"Parents?" Charlie supplied.

"Yes, your p-p-"

"You can do it," Charlie said softly, reaching for his hand. "I know you can."

"Parents," Wonka managed with a gasp.

Charlie felt a swell of pride. "I knew you could do it!" he exclaimed.

Wonka smiled, looking almost shy. "I asked your parents-" here Charlie grinned with tears in his eyes- "-your shoe size. So these should fit." Charlie hugged Wonka again, tightly, earning a laugh from Wonka as he hugged the boy back. "Why so clingy today, huh?"

Charlie pulled back and was startled to find Wonka giving him a tender look. "Because I care about you," Charlie said softly. He tried not to look at Wonka's lips as he wondered for the first time what kissing Wonka would be like. Charlie would be willing to bet that he tasted like chocolate.

And then Charlie found himself blushing brightly. He was dreaming of kissing Wonka! That kind of scared him a little...

"I care very deeply for you, Charlie," Wonka told him. "I hope you know that." A warm feeling grew in Charlie's chest.

"I know." Charlie smiled at him, Wonka's comment meaning a lot to him, especially afterwhat the younger boy had just discovered about his feelings for the chocolatier.

"Shall we ice skate?" Wonka suggested enthusiastically.

"Right," Charlie cleared his throat, "ice skating." He had to admit he'd forgotten.

Wonka helped Charlie laced on his boots, explaining that his father had taught him how to skate when he was as young as Charlie, perhaps a bit older. "You can trust me," Wonka said softly. "I would _never_ let you get hurt."

_Gosh, he's so sweet_, Charlie thought, his heart swelling with warmth. "I already trust you," Charlie said. "I trust you so much."

Wonka looked up from Charlie's shoes, his eyes wide with surprise and...something else. He wrapped Charlie in a warm, strong embrace. They stayed like that for a long time, and when Wonka finally pulled back, he said, "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Oh, how Charlie longed to kiss the man! Instead of kissing him on the lips, Charlie kissed Wonka on the cheek, which surprised the chocolatier. "And I'm the luckiest boy in the world."

Tears filled Wonka's eyes and they hugged again, clinging to each other as Charlie inhaled Wonka's smell - chocolate. "Let's go skating," Wonka said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Take my hands, Charlie."

Charlie did not hesitate. Wonka's hands were warm and he loved his touch. The chocolatier made Charlie feel incredibly safe.

Wonka skated backwards onto the ice, pulling Charlie with him. Charlie squeezed Wonka's hands tighter as he felt how slippery the ice was. "Aaaaahhhh!"

"You're okay," Wonka reassured him, pulling him closer as he slowly skated backwards. "You're okay, I've got you. I'm here." His voice was soft and gentle. "All you have to do is move your feet side by side - take a few steps and then glide across the ice. Do you want me to show you?"

Charlie shook his head, terrified that Wonka would let go of him. "Don't let go of me, Mr. Wonka."

"Never," Wonka promised. Charlie's heart swelled with an emotion he knew now was love as Wonka skated backwards while he skated forwards. "You're doing super duper great so far, my dear Charlie."

Charlie blushed. They skated around for a while so Charlie could get used to the ice and how to move his feet. It felt like a long time before Wonka said, "Do you want to try on your own now?"

The young boy hesitated. He knew how to skate now, but he didn't know if he could do it all by himself. "I..."

"You can do it." Wonka squeezed his hands reassuringly. "I have so much faith in you."

Charlie felt himself falling deeper in love as he let go of Wonka's hands. His heart leapt into his throat as he wobbled a bit, but Wonka quickly caught him. "I've got you," Wonka said as Charlie gasped into his chest. "I'll be right behind you to make sure that you don't fall, okay?"

Charlie nodded. With Wonka following him from behind, Charlie carefully skated one lap around the rink without falling once. His heart pounded and he felt a rush of happiness and pride as he turned around to face a smiling Wonka. "I did it, Mr.. Wonka!"

"You certainly did! And I knew you could." Wonka pulled him into a tight hug. Charlie sank into his arms, forgetting that they were on ice - and then they fell down together .

Charlie lay with his head on Wonka's chest, laughing. "See? Falling isn't horrible, Charlie."

Not _that_ kind of falling, Charlie thought, but another kind was even worse, especially if the person Charlie fell for would never fall for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa, this chapter was long. I'll try to keep them this long in the future. Hope you guys liked it and please review! :) Updates soon <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

After spending the entire day together, Charlie returned to the Buckets' house with Wonka, exhausted from skating for so long. He ran inside and over to his mother, telling her all about his day with Wonka - leaving out his newly discovered feelings for the chocolatier, of course.

"And did you fall while you were skating?" asked Mrs. Bucket, smiling.

"I did, but Mr. Wonka caught me."

"And I'll catch you every time, my dear." Charlie turned around to find Wonka standing behind him, and he hugged the man tightly, earning a chorus of "awwwww"s from his family.

During dinner, Charlie sat beside Wonka again. "So, Willy, how is Charlie's birthday present coming along?" Grandpa Joe asked.

Wonka's fingers laced between Charlie's under the table. Charlie's heart fluttered. "It's fantastic," Wonka said, grinning at Charlie. "I'm sure he'll love it."

"I know I will," Charlie said, squeezing his hand.

After dinner was over, Charlie said, "Mother, can I please stay with Mr. Wonka tonight?"

Mrs. Bucket looked at Wonka. "I think Willy's pretty tired, Charlie, maybe we should let him rest-"

"He brought me to his room last night! _Please_, Mr. Wonka?" Charlie turned to the chocolatier.

Wonka chuckled and pulled Charlie close. "He can stay with me tonight, if he wants to. I like his company." Charlie flushed.

They walked to Wonka's rooms together, Charlie pressed close against Wonka's side. When they had settled in bed together, Charlie curled up against the chocolatier as Wonka read. After a while, Wonka turned out the light and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>The next day, Charlie skated around the rink once more without falling. Wonka waited for him by the wall, an encouraging smile on his face as Charlie reached him and threw his arms around Wonka. "I'm so proud of you!" Wonka exclaimed, hugging him tightly. <em>

_Charlie looked up at him. "I couldn't have done it without such an amazing teacher," he said. _

_Wonka blushed. He leaned in and their lips touched, Wonka's hand reaching into Charlie's hair, stroking it gently. Charlie wrapped his arms around Wonka's neck and pulled him even closer so their bodies rested together. The kiss was so slow, and soft, and Charlie felt his heart about to burst with love. They kissed for a long time, so long that Charlie was warm in Wonka's arms despite the cold. _

Charlie's eyes flew open and he found himself staring into the darkness. The red numbers on the alarm clock on Wonka's nightstand read 1:27 AM. Charlie's heart hurt as he recalled his dream. It had felt so real that he hadn't even realized he was dreaming. Charlie felt hot, salty tears rolling down his cheeks. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he stared down at Wonka's face. Asleep, he looked younger, and even more beautiful, if that was possible. Loose strands of chocolate brown hair hung in Wonka's closed eyes, and Charlie brushed them away, his heart filled with emotion.

He wondered what would happen if he kissed Wonka now. Would the chocolatier wake up? He didn't know if Wonka was a heavy sleeper or not. Hoping he was, knowing it was risky, Charlie leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against Wonka's, so lightly that their lips barely touched. But they did, and Charlie longed to kiss him even more.

Wonka's eyes fluttered open and Charlie's heart leapt into his throat. "Charlie?" he mumbled sleepily. "Time is it?" He didn't seem to remember the kiss.

"Not too late."

Wonka glanced at the clock and Charlie cringed. Then Wonka looked back at Charlie, who had just sniffled. "My dear boy, are you crying?"

"No..."

Charlie couldn't hold it in anymore. His grief was too much. He buried his face in Wonka's chest and sobbed, wishing more than anything that his dream had been real. "Charlie!" Wonka exclaimed, tightening his arms around the upset boy. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I - I can't."

"Yes you can." Charlie shook his head as Wonka gently kissed away the boy's tears. "It's okay, I've got you. I've got you." Wonka repeated those words a million times that night as he held Charlie until they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Bright sunlight poured into Wonka's bedroom the next morning. Charlie woke groggily against Wonka's chest, his face tearstained from crying himself to sleep. "What are you doing up so bright and early?" Wonka asked him, sitting next to Charlie with a book in his lap.<p>

"Dunno." Charlie rested his head against Wonka's shoulder, closing his eyes. "But I could fall right back asleep, if you want me to..."

They snuggled for a while before they had to get up for breakfast. When Wonka shook Charlie awake and reminded him, Charlie just held on tighter to him. "Don't wanna get up, not yet...I want to be close to you."

"You've been close to me for ten hours, Charlie." Wonka laughed.

"More..." Charlie nuzzled his nose against Wonka's and closed his eyes, their foreheads resting together.

Someone knocked on the door then and Charlie groaned quietly, but loud enough for Wonka to hear. "We have to get up, my dear Charlie."

"Charlie, Willy," Mrs. Bucket called from outside the door. "Time for breakfast!"

Their eyes opened and Charlie stared at Wonka, just inches from his lips. Wonka stared back, his expression unreadable. "We should...we should get up," Charlie stammered.

They did, in fact, get up. After breakfast, Wonka asked to talk to Mrs. Bucket outside. Charlie assumed it was about his birthday present, but as he went to eavesdrop, he heard them talking in hushed voices.

"...acting very strange, I tell you." Wonka sounded concerned. "I woke up late last night - well, early this morning, I should say - and he was crying."

"Crying? Why?"

"That's what I was trying to figure out," said Wonka. "I'm completely befuddled. He seemed so upset, and he wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

"I can talk to him, if you want-"

"No, no," Wonka said quickly. "I can talk to him myself."

The voices stopped and Charlie rushed over to the sink, pretending to be washing dishes. He didn't have to pretend for long, though, because Wonka came back inside, followed by Mrs. Bucket. "Charlie, my dear," Wonka said. "I would like to talk to you for just a sec, 'kay?"

Nervously, Charlie followed him outside. "What is it?" he asked innocently, like he hadn't just overheard Wonka's conversation with his mother.

"I want to know why you were crying so hard last night." Wonka seemed sad and it broke Charlie's heart. "I want you to tell me, and I don't want you to shut me out."

Charlie felt trapped. Wonka's voice was firm and the secret was just on the tip of his tongue...

He kissed Wonka. He stood on his toes to reach the man's lips, wrapped his arms around Wonka's neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Wonka tasted delicious, like chocolate. And then he thought, _What am I doing?! I'm kissing a man three times my age!_

Gasping, Charlie pulled away. Wonka's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and his mouth hung open in obvious shock. Before Wonka could recover, Charlie ran off, far away from the Buckets' house and Wonka. "Charlie!" Wonka called after him, and Charlie ran faster, praying, Please, please don't catch up to me. Please. His heart breaking, he ran from the man he loved as tears overflowed and streamed down his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! Review please? :) Updates soon <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie ran into Wonka's room, not even bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Charlie!" he heard Wonka frantically calling from down the hall. Charlie buried his face in Wonka's pillow, which smelled exactly like his best friend, making his heart ache even more as he sobbed into it.

The door was thrown open and Charlie heard quick footsteps across the room. He felt Wonka sit down beside him on the bed and a second later, a hand gently stroked his hair. "Charlie, it's okay. It's okay. I'm not mad."

He lifted his head, tears streaming quickly down his cheeks. "You - you aren't?"

"Of course not!" Wonka wrapped him in a tight hug and Charlie melted into his arms.

Looking up at the chocolatier, Charlie said, "I thought that you would be angry at me. I thought..." He trailed off.

"You thought what?" The fear in Wonka's eyes tore at the boy's heart.

"I thought you wouldn't want me to be your heir anymore."

Wonka froze. Charlie panicked, unsure of what Wonka would do. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again, Charlie," Wonka said, his voice firm. "Don't you _dare_ say that again." Tears filled Wonka's eyes and Charlie's heart shattered even more. It was all so heartbreaking, the whole thing, so unbearable, every second of it. Now Charlie had hurt Wonka, which was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I love you."

Wonka shook his head, both of them crying now. "I can't, Charlie. You're too young, and I'm too old."

"_Please_." Charlie tugged at the collar of Wonka's shirt. "I love you so much. More than anything. I love you." Charlie repeated it like a mantra.

"I can't."

"But do you _want_ to?"

Wonka flushed bright red, completely revealing his answer. "I can't answer that, Charlie."

"You _do_ love me!" Charlie's heart swelled with hope.

"Of course I love you, my dear, but I-"

Charlie kissed him, cutting off his words. Wonka's fingers went up into Charlie's hair, and it felt so incredibly good, Charlie let out a small groan. "Don't ever stop," Charlie whispered into the kiss, and Wonka pulled him closer. The kiss deepened and Charlie squeezed tears out of his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you _so much_, Charlie." Charlie sobbed in relief and happiness at Wonka's words and buried his face in Wonka's neck. "More than anything."

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of that day in bed, Charlie in Wonka's arms. It was a lazy day, without inventing, without even much talking. But they did talk some, and at one point Wonka asked, "How long have you felt like this for me?"<p>

"I'm not sure exactly," Charlie admitted. "I realized it...the other day? But I know I've had these feelings for a while, I just didn't realize up until now. It broke my heart."

"I'm sorry," Wonka said.

Charlie lifted his head to kiss him. "It's not your fault," he whispered against Wonka's lips. Wonka pulled him close, his hand on the back of Charlie's neck. After they broke the kiss, Charlie rested his head on Wonka's chest, listening to the chocolatier's heartbeat. Wonka wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist, kissing his hair, and they lay in silence. Charlie had never felt more peaceful or happy.

And then there was a knock on the door.

Charlie groaned. "Make it go _away_," he complained, burying his face in Wonka's chest.

Wonka chuckled. "I apologize, Charlie, I've completely forgotten about my appointment."

Charlie kissed him, deeply, savoring it. "What appointment?" he asked when they broke apart?

"Therapy." They shared another kiss, neither wanting to get up.

Another knock. "Willy, I know you're in there. And Charlie, too. I hear voices."

Charlie paled. "Does she...?"

Wona shook his head.

Relieved, Charlie got out of bed and Wonka followed him to the door. The chocolatier opened it. "Yes, yes, I'm coming," he said. "I'll see you in an hour, Charlie?"

Charlie nodded and hugged him. Wonka hugged him back tightly, and then followed his therapist down the hall and into a room, the door closing behind them.

Charlie headed towards the Winter Room, bored, in the mood to ice skate if he couldn't be with Wonka. He'd left his skates on a bench by the skating rink, so he laced them up and went out onto the ice.

It was harder skating without Wonka. Charlie had had little experience ice skating, and he held onto the wall for support. He tried letting go of the wall and skating by himself, because he'd done it yesterday and made Wonka proud. He felt more and more confident as he skated, and then he started going faster.

And then he fell. Last time he'd fallen, Wonka had caught him, but said chocolatier wasn't here to catch him now. Charlie landed hard and he felt a sharp stab of pain in his ankle.

It's funny sometimes, how even though you're not a doctor, you _know_ you've broken something. It's like that gut instinct. That's what Charlie had then, along with a rush of panic. He was alone in the ice rink. No Wonka, no Oompa-Loompas. And he was far from the exit.

He tried to crawl forward, but he felt another wave of pain that brought tears to his eyes. "Help!" he shouted, praying someone, anyone was around to hear him. "Please, somebody help me!"

Stranded on the ice, he could do nothing but try to slowly move forward. And when he did, it sent waves of agony through him. Adrenaline made its way through his veins, along with more pain as he inched forward across the ice, calling for help.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was maybe twenty minutes, an Oompa-Loompa came rushing in. "Oh, thank goodness!" Charlie sobbed, tears flowing down his cheeks.

The Oompa Loompa said it would be right back and went to get a few more Oompa-Loompas to help Charlie. When they returned, they helped Charlie off the ice. They set him on a couch in the hallway and propped his foot up, then went to get Wonka.

"Charlie!" The same door that Wonka had disappeared through was thrown open not long after the small group of Oompa-Loompas had gone in. Wonka rushed over to him, his therapist following behind him. "What happened?!" Charlie explained how he had gone skating, then fallen on the ice and hurt his ankle. "Oh, I'm so glad you aren't hurt worse." Wonka hugged him and Charlie wept into his chest. Wonka's therapist was gone when Charlie finally lifted his head

"It hurts, Mr. Wonka."

"Okay, let's get you to your family, kiddo." Wonka lifted the boy in his arms and carried him down the hall. "You should have known better than to go skating by yourself. Mrs. Bucket's going to strangle me when she sees you."

Charlie hung his head in misery. "I'm sorry."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Tears filled Wonka's eyes and Charlie ached to kiss him.

"Wait, stop for a minute."

Wonka paused in the hallway. "What-" he started, but was interrupted with a kiss. They kissed for a few seconds before Charlie felt Wonka smiling against his mouth.

"We have to get you to your p-p-parents, 'kay?"

Charlie smiled. Wonka was able to say that word more often now. He was so proud of the chocolatier.

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Bucket's eyes immediately widened when Wonka carried Charlie in the doorway of their house. "Charlie!" Mrs. Bucket exclaimed. "What happened?!"<p>

Charlie sighed and retold the story, not eager to relive the painful experience. "Oh, that's so dangerous!" his mother said. "You went out on the ice by yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Mother."

"And you should very well be. You could have hurt yourself a lot worse," his father said.

"We need to take you to the doctor," said Mrs. Bucket.

"I want Mr. Wonka to come," Charlie said, holding on tighter to Wonka's neck.

"If he doesn't want to leave the factory, he-" Mrs. Bucket started.

"I'll come," said Wonka. "'Course I'll come."

Charlie looked up at Wonka, shocked. He could have kissed the man right there, except his whole family was watching. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Wonka's neck instead, burying his face in the chocolatier's warm jacket. "I love you," he mumbled.

"I love you, too, my dear."

"How adorable!" Grandma Georgina said.

Mrs. Bucket smiled. "All right, then, let's go."

* * *

><p>The doctor took one look at Charlie's ankle and declared it was a sprain. "Sprains hurt worse than a break," the doctor said, reading his mind as Charlie thought breaks were worse than sprains. Then he left to go get the materials for Charlie's cast that he would be wearing for the next four to six weeks.<p>

"Great," Charlie muttered.

Wonka kept his arm tightly around the boy. "I'll take care of you."

Mrs. Bucket watched them, amazed. "You two really are just the sweetest thing ever." Wonka and Charlie flushed matching shades of red. "I'm glad Charlie has you, Willy. He really loves you."

"I do," Charlie said, looking up at Wonka with eyes full of obvious love. They hugged as the doctor came back in and started to wrap Charlie's foot in a cast. It felt weird having a cast on, and after the material had settled on his broken foot, Charlie wobbled around the doctors' office with his crutches, Wonka close enough behind him to catch the boy he loved if he fell - again.

When they left, Charlie still hadn't gotten the hang of using his crutches, so Wonka carried him home. Charlie slept with Wonka again that night, completely happy in his arms. He fell asleep instantly after his long day with his chocolatier still stroking his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Review please? Updates soon <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

After another dream about Wonka, Charlie woke up the next morning in his chocolatier's arms. Wonka was still asleep and Charlie smiled as he watched him sleep. He was so beautiful.

Charlie kissed him awake, and Wonka opened an eye and smiled. "Good morning," he said cheerfully. "How's your ankle?"

He'd forgotten about his ankle, and when he told Wonka, his partner chuckled. "Well, it's a good thing you didn't remember and then put a ton of weight on it."

Charlie could definitely agree with that.

"Oh my goodness, I completely forgot to tell you," Wonka said quickly.

"Tell me what?"

"I have a little something planned for us tonight." Wonka smiled, looking very pleased with himself.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, curious.

"It's...well..." Wonka blushed, only making Charlie even more curious. "A date."

"A date?" asked Charlie. His parents had talked about going on dates, but could never afford them. Lately, however, they'd gone out on dates since they now had more money. Charlie didn't know what they were, though. "What's a date?"

"It's when two people who have feelings for each other like we do...couples...go out, like to the cinema, or in this case, stay inside the factory," Wonka explained.

Charlie brightened. "So we're a couple now?" he said, daring to get his hopes up.

"'Course we are, silly. Friends don't kiss. Heh." Wonka ruffled Charlie's hair affectionately.

"What are we going to do on our date?" Charlie asked. "Ice skating?"

Wonka hesitated. "Er..."

Charlie remembered his ankle again and groaned. "Right. Ankle."

"I really don't think you should ice skate either way, Charlie, broken ankle or not."

Charlie pulled away from Wonka's embrace. "Why not?"

"I don't want you to get hurt again."

Charlie felt a twinge of annoyance. "I'm twelve years old. Kids way younger than me probably ice skate."

"Well, maybe they don't have someone who loves them as much as I love you," Wonka pointed out.

Despite the warmth in his heart, Charlie glared. "If you loved me, you'd let me have fun like any other kid."

Wonka's eyes widened. "Charlie, my love for you isn't debatable so don't you _dare_ ever say that again!"

Tears filled Charlie's eyes. Wonka had _yelled_ at him. Wonka _never_ yelled at him. "I...I hate you." The tears slipped down Charlie's cheeks as Wonka stared at him in shock. Charlie got up and left, and this time, Wonka didn't follow him. Furious, Charlie limped off as fast as his crutches would take him.

* * *

><p>Charlie sat on the edible grass near his small house, his knees tucked up to his chest and his face buried in his lap. After getting over his anger, he realized how hurt Wonka probably was right now. He'd said he loved Charlie, and Charlie had repaid him by telling Wonka he hated him, which he definitely did not. He'd been upset, but that was no excuse.<p>

He wanted to go find Wonka, but it was hard, especially knowing that he was at fault in this situation. Maybe he'd been annoyed, but that hadn't been an excuse. He felt so horrible for what he'd said that he got up in search of Wonka.

He found the man in his room, where Charlie had left him. When he knocked and opened the door, it was obvious Wonka had been crying. "I'm so sorry," Charlie said, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks as he hurtled himself into Wonka's arms, ignoring the hot pain in his ankle. He hugged Wonka tightly, so tightly he worried he was squishing the man, but half of him didn't care. "I'm so sorry. I love you..."

"I know." Charlie felt lips against his hair and he thought of how Wonka deserved so much better than him. He lifted his head and kissed Wonka, his lips trembling against his partner's. Their kiss was deep and passoinate and Charlie repeated "I love you" over and over again between kisses. "I'm sorry, too," Wonka said after they'd been kissing for a while.

Charlie pulled away, shook his head, and kissed Wonka again. "You did nothing wrong," he said against his lips. "Nothing."

Wonka reached out and gently touched Charlie's cheek with his palm. Charlie leaned into his touch, closing his eyes. A moment later, Charlie felt a pair of warm, soft lips on his. He sighed into the kiss, his face wet with tears.

"I love you." Charlie's throat felt tight and he choked on the words. Wonka hugged him close, both of them relaxing in each other's arms.

After a while of silence, Wonka asked, "Still want to go on that date with me tonight?"

"Of course!" Charlie kissed him. "I can't wait."

"I can't either, my love." Charlie flushed deeply as Wonka kissed him again.

* * *

><p>That night, Charlie followed Wonka out of his room for the first time in hours. "Is it really evening already? Time goes by so fast," Charlie said through a yawn as they walked down the hallway holding hands.<p>

"Indeed it does," Wonka agreed, wrapping an arm around Charlie's shoulders and pulling his partner close. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Charlie rested his head on Wonka's arm as they walked together. "Where are we going?"

Wonka laughed. "You'll see." They shared a kiss and Wonka led Charlie up a flight of stairs to a balcony. He opened the sliding glass door - not before running into it, of course, which made Charlie laugh - and said boy gasped.

The chocolatier had arranged pillows and blankets around the balcony, under the canopy of stars. Fire from the candlelight blew slightly in the cool wind. A plate of chocolate covered strawberries lay out for them on the side. "Did you do all of this?" Charlie asked, his hand still in Wonka's.

"Of course I did, silly." Wonka kissed him. "I thought it'd be romantic."

"It is." Charlie assured Wonka, though he didn't have much expertise in romance. They lay down on the blankets together and Wonka held him as they looked up at the stars. "There's so many of them," he said. "The stars. How many do you think there are in the whole universe?"

"Beats me," Wonka said, keeping his arm around Charlie.

"Hey, there's the Big Dipper! And the Little Dipper." Charlie pointed.

"Yep, there they are." Wonka followed his finger as Charlie snuggled closer to him.

"Mr. Wonka," Charlie said. Wonka looked at him only to be brought into a kiss. Wonka's fingers gripped Charlie's hair and he rolled on top of the boy, kissing him deeply. Wonka's tongue found Charlie's and Charlie opened his mouth, letting their tongues twist together. It felt weird but Charlie liked it. Wonka kissed him hard, surprising Charlie because it was so different than their other kisses. A moan escaped from Charlie's lips before he could stop it, and he felt himself blushing.

They broke apart, gasping for breath, Wonka's forehead resting against his own. The chocolatier wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist. "So, I've finished your birthday present."

"What is it?"

"Aw, that's cute, you think I'm gonna tell you," Wonka teased. Charlie rolled his eyes, laughing. Shyly, he reached for Wonka's hand, entwining their fingers. His partner squeezed his hand. "You're gonna love it, though, I promise."

Charlie smiled fondly at him. "I know I will."

They kissed some more and then remembered the chocolate covered strawberries. Charlie reached over to the plate and picked one up, taking a delicious bite of it. "These are amazing," he remarked. "Try some."

He and Wonka split a few strawberries and then it got windy, so they packed up their things and went inside to eat dinner with Charlie's family. Charlie stopped him before they went down the stairs and kissed him deeply. Holding hands, they went to join Charlie's family for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Updates soon! Review please? :) <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Several days later was Charlie's thirteenth birthday. It was a big birthday for Charlie, the biggest since he had turned ten, and Charlie definitely felt older. He was kissed awake his birthday morning by Wonka, so his day was _definitely_ off to a good start.

Charlie pulled Wonka close, the already deep kiss deepening even more. "Happy birthday, my love," Wonka murmured into the kiss, and Charlie melted into his arms.

"Thanks," Charlie said between kisses and pulled back to look at Wonka. The man didn't look any different since he was thirteen, though in the past week his growing feelings for Wonka had definitely made Charlie perceive him differently. When he was ten and visited Wonka's factory, he had been way too young to even think about girls - or, in his case, boys. Now Charlie was with someone much older than him. "Willy?"

Wonka looked at him in surprise. "You called me by my first name."

Charlie realized that indeed, he had. "I guess I did." Wonka wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist, pulling the boy into his arms. "I was just wondering how old you are." He blushed.

"Way too old for you, I can tell ya that," Wonka said. "But you stole my heart."

Charlie smiled. "I'm glad I did," he declared.

"Me too, Charlie. Me, too," Wonka agreed, and the kiss that followed was loving and passionate. "If you want an exact number..."

Charlie watched him expectantly, and Wonka groaned and mumbled something Charlie didn't understand. "Sorry, Willy, I didn't catch that."

"Thirty eight," Wonka confessed.

Charlie buried his face in Wonka's chest, embarrassed.

Wonka chuckled. "Sorry you asked?" he teased, running his palm over his partner's hair. "You don't have to be embarrassed, my dear. Love chooses us instead of the other way around and we have _absolutely_ no say in the matter."

"Isn't that the truth," mumbled Charlie, lifting his face out of Wonka's comfortable chest. Suddenly, a random thought popped up into Charlie's head. "Willy, do you believe in love at first sight?" He genuinely wanted Wonka's opinion on the subject.

"Yes," Wonka admitted. "I believe there is always someone out there for everyone. Before I met you, I didn't feel that that applied to me as well, but when I met you, my perspective on love changed."

Charlie was completely awed and flattered. "You mean...you loved me at first sight?" he breathed.

"Oh, no, not love, not _that_ soon," Wonka said. "Remember how reclusive I had been, and sometimes still am now? I couldn't have loved someone then. But I did feel...something. I didn't know what and I still don't. It was like I knew I was meant to meet you. Like fate. Heh." Wonka smiled sheepishly. "And then you taught me how to love, and I fell for you."

Stunned, Charlie gawked at him after the beautiful speech he'd just made. It was so incredibly _sweet_, even for him, that it had left Charlie with tears in his eyes. Charlie leaned down and captured Wonka's lips with his own in an emotional kiss. "You're the best," Charlie choked out between kisses, his throat tight with tears. Wonka held him close. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Charlie."

Charlie settled into his arms, perfectly happy in that moment. If he could have his way, he'd want nothing more than to spend all day in bed with his partner - again. But he also needed to spend time with his family, especially since he and Wonka had been inseparable since they'd become a couple. "We've never talked about love before. Not like this."

"And you haven't been thirteen before," Wonka pointed out, smiling fondly at Charlie. "Which reminds me, we should probably get up and go get some delicious breakfast, 'kay?"

Charlie snuggled deeper into his arms. "Don't wanna. My birthday." He wrapped his arms around Wonka's neck and nuzzled him.

Wonka laughed. "Well, we can't very well spend the rest of our lives cuddling."

"Why not?"

The chocolatier ruffled his partner's hair. "Because we've got a birthday to celebrate!" he sad enthusiastically. "And I have my present for you."

This encouraged Charlie. Eagerly, Charlie followed the man he loved out of the room and towards the Buckets' house.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Charlie!" Charlie's entire family said in unison when Charlie and Mr. Wonka walked through the door. Smiling, Mrs. Bucket led Charlie to his seat, where chocolate covered strawberries decorated the edge of the plate. He had a huge breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. The chocolate covered strawberries reminded him of the strawberries he and Wonka had split on their date, and Charlie wondered when they would have another date again, because he liked the last one. He decided to ask Wonka after breakfast, when they would be alone.<p>

After they finished eating, Wonka wanted to give Charlie his surprise. Said chocolatier asked for time alone with Charlie before Charlie himself could ask, so that worked out. "Willy," Charlie said as they walked towards the chocolate river holding hands, "when are we going to go on another date? I loved the last one."

Wonka smiled, seeming pleased with himself. "I'm so glad you liked it, Charlie." He pulled the boy closer. "I'm sure we can plan another one soon."

"Can we go out of the factory this time?" Charlie asked, knowing he shouldn't get his hopes up.

Wonka seemed to consider it. "I'll give it some thought."

Charlie hugged him. "I love you, Willy."

The chocolatier hugged him back tightly. "I love you very much, Charlie. Now close your eyes and I'll give you your birthday present."

Charlie obeyed, bubbling with curiosity, and when he was instructed to open them he found two doughnut tubes sitting on the edible grass. "Doughnut tubing!" he exclaimed. "Willy, you did it!" He threw his arms around Wonka, who grunted in response. "It's the best birthday gift ever." He knew he should have been more careful, but he wanted to kiss Wonka, so that's just what he did.

And someone - that someone being Mrs. Bucket, that is - saw the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! Hahaha I love writing those! :) Please review and I will try to update soon...hehe... <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs. Bucket dropped the measuring cup she had been holding, spilling its contents all over the floor as she stared out the cracks in the closed curtains of her kitchen window. Completely stunned, she gawked at the window for a few seconds before picking up the cup and then bending down to clean up all the flower off the floor.

Her husband looked over from his newspaper. "Honey, are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm...fine," she managed. "Just slipped out of my hand, is all."

Mrs. Bucket wondered how she was going to deal with this. Willy was _way_ too old for her son! She was completely fine with Charlie being gay, but _this_...And who did she tell? Should she tell anyone? Her husband? How was she going to handle this? Should she confront Willy and Charlie and let them know that she knew about their relationship?

She considered herself a good parent, so what would a good parent do? Forbid their relationship?

Yes. As much as Mrs. Bucket knew Charlie loved Wonka, their relationship was inappropriate.

She started towards the door to confront the couple, but she stopped when she remembered it was Charlie's birthday. Should she wait until tomorrow and then reveal just how much she knew about their relationship?

And then that got her thinking.

How much did she know about their relationship? Was kisses all they shared together? Or...

_No!_ she exclaimed at herself. Willy would never take advantage of Charlie like that. Charlie was way too young. But he was so wise, sometimes Mrs. Bucket forgot how young he was. She felt it in her gut that Willy would never try to encourage Charlie to do anything more than kissing. But even so...kissing was still inappropriate.

She knew she was going to confront them. But should she do it today, or tomorrow after Charlie's birthday?

Her head spun. She didn't know.

Maybe she should ask for advice?

She suppressed a groan. If she showed any sign of frustration, her family would know something was wrong, and she didn't know if she could keep Charlie and Willy's secret. As she made Charlie's birthday cake, she tried to figure out where she would proceed from here.

* * *

><p>Charlie gripped the raft tight as he sat in Wonka's lap. They were headed for the tunnel that Wonka had taken the boat through during Charlie's first visit to the factory. He turned around and smiled at Wonka. "This is like a second date," he said.<p>

Wonka chuckled. "A very _extraordinary_ second date."

They kissed and Charlie sighed against his lips before turning around, just as they went down the tunnel. Charlie squealed in delight as his stomach dropped ever so slightly, as the raft tumbled through the tunnel. "Willy, this is awesome!" Charlie laughed, laying his head back against his partner's chest. He felt a sense of deja vu as he recalled sitting next to Wonka on the boat in his group with Mike Teavee, Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregarde, and Veruca Salt. But this time was very different.

The tumultuous current calmed down and Charlie murmured happily against Wonka's chest, trying to snuggle closer to him in the raft. Unfortunately, that sent them both toppling into the river. Charlie yelped as they tumbled in and he went face first in the chocolate.

It was an extremely extraordinary situation. Unable to breathe, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, Charlie felt like the sticky brown substance was going to choke him. He swam to the surface and found Wonka gasping for breath a foot away from him.

"Charlie!" Wonka glared at him.

"Oops - hey, Willy." Charlie waved innocently, knowing he would NOT get away with this.

Wonka's eyes glinted dangerously, but Charlie knew he was just teasing. Charlie squealed and desperately tried to swim away, but the chocolate made it difficult and Wonka was faster. His partner caught up to him fast and wrapped his arms around Charlie from behind him. Another yelp escaped Charlie's lips and he tried to get away, but Wonka was STRONG.

"Oh, I've got ya now," Wonka laughed. "You aren't going anywhere."

Charlie answered by turning around and scooping up some chocolate before throwing it into Wonka's face. Wonka gasped and wiped his face, which offered no help. "I'd take that back if I were you."

Charlie hoped he had a mischievous look in his eyes, and promptly threw some more chocolate in Wonka's face.

Thus ensued the biggest food fight Charlie had ever found himself in - and he had found himself in PLENTY of food fights at school. "Surrender!" Wonka demanded.

"Never!"

And then Wonka TICKLED him. Charlie dissolved into giggles, because he was hopelessly ticklish. "W-Willy! S-Stop!"

"Say uncle!"

"You wish!"

"Your choice." And Wonka proceeded to tickle him until Charlie's ribs hurt.

Finally, breathless, Charlie said, "Okay, okay, uncle!" He turned around in Wonka's arms and their lips locked in a deep kiss. Wonka tasted like pure chocolate, which was pretty inevitable since the phrase "covered in chocolate" did not even begin to cover their situation. Their kiss was passionate and after a few long moments of kissing Wonka pulled back and licked the chocolate off Charlie's neck up to his ear. Charlie shivered in Wonka's arms and closed his eyes as Wonka's lips trailed up to his ear. "Don't eat me," Charlie laughed.

"No promises," Wonka said as he kissed Charlie's neck. Charlie felt a whimper escaping his lips and he blushed. Their lips crashed together and Charlie wrapped his arms around the chocolatier's neck, pulling him closer so that their bodies rested together. He ignored the pain in his ankle - or rather, tried to ignore the pain. He'd taken the cast off (he could if he needed to) and he'd forgotten about his ankle again.

Wonka pulled away from the kiss and looked at him, concerned, after Charlie gasped in pain. "You okay?"

"My ankle - I've forgotten again," Charlie informed him. Longing for Wonka's lips on his again, he pulled his partner into another kiss. He let it linger and then nuzzled Wonka's nose as he felt the chocolatier's warm breath on his mouth.

"We should get you out of here and cleaned up," Wonka said, "before you hurt your ankle even more. I'm supposed to protect you."

"You're doing an amazing job," Charlie reassured him.

Wonka flushed a deep crimson. "You're just saying that."

"I'm not." Charlie brought him into a slow, deep kiss. Wonka then picked him up and carried him out of the river, towards the room they now shared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter! I've been trying to update once a day, so I'll probably update tomorrow. If not, I've been pretty busy with school, friends, etc., so I might not. Please review and let me know what you think so far :) and also if you have any ideas for this story, I would be willing to consider including them since I'm basically out of ideas. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update! I kinda ran out of ideas :/ **

**Harmonie: Haha thank you! And you speak English really well!**

**Yaoiste4ever: Omg thank you so much! I'm actually so glad that you think that because sometimes I feel like I get a lot of characters OOC. And, yeah, they are ADORABLE together. I've been obsessing about them ever since my friend made me watch the movie with Johnny Depp - it's her fault ;). And I actually had this chapter partly written before you reviewed, but in the future I will take requests into consideration. Again, thank you and I hope you like this next update :) **

* * *

><p>Charlie's birthday dinner was a feast. His mother made delicious food, and soon Charlie had stuffed himself. For some reason, Mrs. Bucket kept sending Charlie and Wonka looks ever since they walked in for dinner. Strange.<p>

After dinner came the cake - chocolate cake. Wonka had helped Mrs. Bucket make it, and so naturally it was delicious. Even full, Charlie ate it all. "I have something else for you," Wonka said.

"More?" Charlie said, surprised. "Willy, you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to." Wonka handed him a small package, smiling at Charlie with eyes filled with pure love. "Open it."

Charlie smiled back and tore off the wrapping paper. Inside the small, velvet box was a gold bracelet. It took Charlie a second to realize that it had a candy charm on it. He gasped, looking up at Wonka in astonishment. "Willy...it's so beautiful!"

Wonka smiled, and Charlie leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the man. "I'm glad you like it."

"Are you crazy? I _love_ it!" Charlie pulled back to meet his eyes. "And you."

The chocolatier held him tightly, during which time Charlie completely forgot about everyone else in the room. "I'm the luckiest boy in the world."

Mrs. Bucket watched as Wonka helped Charlie put on his bracelet. She stood up and said, "Charlie, Willy, can I talk to you outside for a moment? Please."

Surprised by his mother's sharp tone, Charlie said, "Er - okay." He looked at his partner for help, but Wonka shrugged. They followed Mrs. Bucket outside. "Mother, what is it-"

"Charlie, I _know_ about you and Willy," Mrs. Bucket said.

Charlie's blood went cold. "How..."

"I saw you kissing him outside the kitchen window." She pressed her lips tightly together. "This...can't happen."

"Mrs. Bucket, I love your son-" Wonka started, wrapping an arm around Charlie.

_"You're thirty years older than him! More!"_ Mrs. Bucket exclaimed.

Tears filled Charlie's eyes and he grasped Wonka's hand. "I don't _care_, Mother," Charlie said. " I don't care. Willy doesn't care. The only person who cares is _you_."

Shocked, Mrs. Bucket's mouth fell open. "You can't be together," she said sharply. "I forbid it."

Charlie squeezed his partner's hand. "You can't keep us apart, Mother!" Charlie yelled. "I'm Willy's heir, which means he has to be _around_ me to teach me about his job, and _I love him!"_

Mrs. Bucket's eyes widened in surprise. "Charlie, come with me," she said.

Charlie gripped Wonka's hand tightly. "No. I'm staying with Willy. It's my birthday."

Guilt flashed in his mother's eyes as she must have remembered. "You will stay with him _in that house_." She pointed to the Buckets' small house on the edible grass. "He can stay in your room, but _absolutely not_ in your bed. Your father and I will lay out a mattress for him to sleep on the floor. Do you understand me?"

Charlie understood clearly, but he quickly found a loophole. Wonka was forbidden to sleep in his bed, but there was no rule against him sleeping on the floor with his partner. "I understand clearly, Mother." At Wonka's surprised look, probably because Charlie had agreed so easily, Charlie sent him a look that said, _I'll tell you later._

"I will inform your father about this, but not tonight," Mrs. Bucket said, sounding exhausted. "Charlie, I'm sorry I confronted you like this on your birthday, but I'm your mother and I love you, and I want to make sure you are safe and loved."

"I am, Mother," Charlie said, leaning against Wonka. "Willy loves me."

"I do, Mrs. Bucket," Wonka agreed. "I love your son."

"I noticed," Mrs. Bucket said. "Now, both of you get inside and straight to bed. We'll talk more tomorrow, with your father."

Oh, how Charlie dreaded _that_ conversation! Just as they were about to go inside, the Oompa-Loompas had surrounded them and began to sing.

"Oompa Loompa, Doobity-Do"

"See what happens when you know the truth?"

"See what love can do to you?" they sang.

"Oh, I see," Charlie, Wonka, and Mrs. Bucket said in unison.

"Oompa Loompa Doobity-Do"

"See how complicated love can be?"

"See how good it feels when the truth sets you free?"

"Oompa Loompa Doobity-"

_"ENOUGH!"_ Wonka shouted, making Charlie jump. Looking over at him, Charlie saw that he was blushing.

The Oompa-Loompas froze in surprise. Then a small group sang, quietly, "Oompa...Loompa...Doobity...Do"

"See what happens when Willy Wonka's mad at you"

Wonka tried to rush forward but Charlie held him back desperately. The Oompa-Loompas ran for it. Charlie was bewildered as he found himself laughing despite the situation he and Wonka had gotten themselves into. Maybe it was the sugar from all the cake he'd eaten, or perhaps Charlie thought it was genuinely funny.

Mrs. Bucket sighed. "All right, let's go inside before the Oompa-Loompas come back."

"Please," Wonka groaned. "I'll strangle them, I will. They have the _absolute_ worst timing."

"You won't strangle them," Charlie told him.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>A short while later, Charlie lay snuggled under the blankets with Wonka on the mattress his mother had laid out for the chocolatier. "I'm so sorry, Charlie," Wonka murmured quietly, rubbing Charlie's back as he held him. "<p>

"Stop," Charlie said gently. "It's not your fault." He ran a hand through his partner's blond-brown hair.

"Yes, it is." Wonka's blue eyes filled with tears. "I should've been more careful, I shouldn't have kissed you in such a vulnerable place-"

Charlie interrupted him with a kiss. "_Stop_, Willy. Stop it."

"Only if you let me strangle the Oompa-Loompas."

"You're not strangling the Oompa-Loompas." Charlie kissed him and Wonka pulled him closer. "In a way, I'm kind of glad Mother knows. We don't have to hide our love for each other anymore."

"THEY _WHAT_?!" Charlie and Wonka heard from downstairs then.

"Not so loud!" Mrs. Bucket exclaimed.

"Uh-oh," Charlie said.

"It's okay," Wonka said, hugging him tightly. "We'll get through this."

"I love you more than anything else in the world," Charlie sighed, hugging Wonka back. "I don't want you to ever forget that."

"Charlie, look at me." When Charlie obliged, his heart lurched as he saw tears streaming down Wonka's cheeks, and Charlie kissed them all away. Wonka put his palm on Charlie's cheek and brought him into a kiss, putting a lump in Charlie's throat.

After kissing for what seemed like a long time, Charlie finally rested his head against his partner's chest, exhausted, lips red and swollen from the kissing. "Happy birthday, my love," Wonka said, and Charlie was asleep not a minute after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing :) and review please, updates soon! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update! I have been so busy with school and school drama and stuff...so I haven't gotten many chances to write except for now. I hope you like this chapter! :) **

**Yaoiste4ever: Haha no problem and thank you! I'm glad you like it! **

**MakesTheWorldTasteGood: Omg thank you so much I love your story so it means a lot that you like mine :) **

**Guest: Thank you! :) **

* * *

><p>The day after Charlie's birthday was a lazy day for Charlie and Wonka. They spent as much time alone as they could - which was not much thanks to Mrs. Bucket. Charlie and Wonka lay together on the edible grass, cuddling and eating candy.<p>

"Close your eyes." Charlie hovered over his partner, who smiled at him with those bright blue eyes that his heir had fallen in love with.

"Whatever for?"

"I'll surprise you," Charlie said. "It's more exciting."

"How do I know I won't turn blue and blow up like Violet Beauregarde?" Wonka gave Charlie a teasing, suspicious look.

"Do you trust me?"

Wonka's expression softened. "Of course I trust you, my love."

Charlie leaned down and kissed him deeply, causing Wonka's hat to fall off. Wonka pulled him closer and a whimper escaped Charlie's lips. The young boy felt his face heating up as the kiss deepened even more. Wonka kissed him lovingly and Charlie melted in his arms.

"I love you," Charlie said when the kiss ended.

Wonka's eyes were filled with love. "I love you more," he said, smiling fondly.

"No, I love _you_ more!" Charlie laughed and hugged him.

Wonka hugged him back tightly. "Well, I love you _most_," he countered.

Charlie pulled back from the hug. "Then you should trust me. Close your eyes." Wonka smiled at him and obliged. "Open your mouth." Wonka did and Charlie unwrapped a Wonka's Whipple-Scrumptious Fudge Mallow Delight and held it out so that Wonka could take a bite of it.

Wonka guessed it immediately and then opened his eyes. "Knew it," he laughed, holding Charlie close.

"Close your eyes," Charlie reminded him. Wonka closed his eyes and Charlie quietly pulled up some of the edible grass, putting it on Wonka's tongue.

Wonka chewed it for a few moments and then swallowed. "Swudge," he said. "Really, Charlie? Too easy." His blue eyes twinkled playfully.

Charlie laughed. "One more time," he said. His partner closed his eyes again and Charlie pressed his lips against Wonka's. He felt the chocolatier smile against his mouth as he pulled him closer. Wonka tasted like chocolate and marshmallows.

They kissed for a while and then Charlie lay on top of Wonka, the man's arms tight around his waist and their fingers laced together. "It's almost Valentine's Day," Charlie noted. The holiday was on Saturday.

"Yes, it is," Wonka noted.

Charlie sat up in his arms. "Can we go outside the factory? _Please?_"

Wonka smiled. "Well, I don't know-"

"_Pleeeeeeeeease_?" He gave Wonka his most desperate look.

"Oh, come on now, Charlie, don't do that." Wonka waved his hand dismissively. "You know that won't work-"

Charlie kissed him. "What about now?"

"Hmmmmm..."

He kissed him again, letting this one linger a bit more. "And now?"

"Well-"

Another kiss. Wonka laughed and held him close. "All right, all right. We'll go outside the factory-"

"Yay!" Charlie hugged him tightly. "I love you!"

"I love you too, my dear." Charlie felt his partner's lips on his hair and he sighed happily. He tucked his head under Wonka's chin and yawned, falling asleep not long after that in Wonka's arms.

* * *

><p>As the days passed, Charlie realized that his parents weren't saying anything to him or Wonka about their relationship. It was like they were completely ignoring it. What were they <em>doing<em>? Maybe they were coming to realize that Charlie's romantic relationship with his mentor didn't mean the world would stop spinning?

Charlie brought this up to Wonka, who thought it was, indeed, strange. They watched Mr. and Mrs. Bucket carefully, unsure of what was going on. On Valentine's Day, Wonka said, "I have a surprise for you tonight, Charlie."

Charlie smiled. "What is it?"

"Good luck finding out early, kiddo." Wonka ruffled his hair affectionately and Charlie hugged him. "Meanwhile, let's find out what's going on with your p-p...hang on, I've got this."

"I know you do," Charlie said, taking his partner's hands in his own. "I have faith in you."

Abruptly, Wonka leaned down and kissed Charlie, surprising him for a moment. Charlie wrapped his arms around Wonka's neck and kissed him back deeply, his eyes fluttering shut. Charlie felt a whimper escape his lips and he pressed himself against the man, kissing him firmly.

"Parents," Wonka gasped out as they pulled apart.

Charlie threw his arms around Wonka, so proud of him. "I love you so much, Willy."

Wonka held him close and Charlie felt his lips on his hair. "I love you very much as well, Charlie."

* * *

><p>Charlie was nervous as he approached Wonka's bedroom door that night at seven, the time and place Wonka had told Charlie to meet him. When Charlie knocked, Wonka called, "I'm almost ready, I'll be out in a second - sorry, love!" from inside the room.<p>

Waiting patiently, Charlie leaned against the wall beside the door. The door opened, revealing Wonka in his purple suit and flowered dress shirt - though they had been touched up a bit with new designs. It looked different but subtle, not _too_ different. "Willy...wow," Charlie breathed. "You're...wow." He was speechless.

Wonka laughed and reached for Charlie's hand. Charlie smiled and took it, standing on his toes for a lingering kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day, Willy," he said, his smile widening as their lips touched again.

The chocolatier squeezed his hand. "Happy Valentine's Day, my love." He pulled Charlie closer so that they walked with Wonka's heir pressed against his side. Charlie gasped as they approached the Great Glass Elevator. Wonka had spread out a velvet tablecloth on part of the glass floor - but not all of it, presumably so that Charlie and Wonka could look down. Candles were lit and Charlie realized they were chocolate scented. Chocolate fondue waited for them - white chocolate and milk chocolate.

"Willy, did you do all of this by yourself?"

"I most certainly did." Charlie realized his mouth was hanging open and he closed it. "What do you think?"

"What do I...?" Charlie shook his head in disbelief and kissed Wonka. The kiss lingered and Wonka backed Charlie into the elevator, blindly hitting the button as their kisses deepened. The elevator went up and out, which had terrified Charlie his first time but now he was used to it, Besides, he knew he was safe wit his partner. He trusted Wonka with his life.

"I'm glad," Wonka said, smiling lovingly at Charlie.

"Wh-Did I say that out loud?"

Wonka nodded and Charlie blushed furiously. "No need to be embarrassed, love. It was sweet."

Charlie snuggled up against him and they looked out at the twinkling lights. After a while of cuddling, Charlie leaned in for a kiss. It was deep and loving and Charlie wrapped his arms around Wonka's neck, pressing his lips firmly against the man's. A few more minutes passed with their lips locked and Charlie found himself sliding his fingers down to the first button of Wonka's shirt.

Wonka pulled away from the kiss, blushing. "Can I...Do you mind if I...?" Charlie trailed off, blushing as well.

"Go right ahead." Charlie looked down from Wonka's gaze as he unbuttoned the first button, then the second, then all the way down until he was able to easily slide Wonka's purple jacket and dress shirt off his shoulders, leaving Wonka shirtless and...

Beautiful, Charlie thought. Then, out loud, he exclaimed, "You're beautiful!"

"Well, don't look so surprised."

Charlie's eyes widened. "I'm not!" he squeaked, blushing even more if that was even possible. "I mean...I..."

Wonka kissed him, cutting off his stammering. The kiss lingered and when they broke apart, Charlie rested his head on Wonka's bare chest. "I remember when we first hugged in here," Charlie said, thinking about the past, the day that they first met and Wonka had told Charlie that he wanted him to be his heir.

"I remember, too," Wonka said. "I won't ever forget."

Charlie lifted his head and smiled lovingly down at him. "I loved you then," he informed Wonka. "I didn't realize just how much up until a few weeks ago. Willy, I want you to know I always loved you."

"I know, Charlie."

"But-"

"Charlie." Wonka chuckled and held him close. _"Don't worry about it."_

Charlie nuzzled him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Willy."

"You too, my love." Wonka kissed Charlie's hair, holding him tighter as the Great Glass Elevator floated over the city.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! I will try to update again soon :) Review please and Happy Valentine's Day everyone! <strong>


End file.
